Hotel California
by VerdeAmor
Summary: After his tragic death in the Blackwell Hotel, does Jacob Goodnight go to heaven or hell? Welcome to Silent Hill CROSSOVER W/ SEE NO EVIL


**Ah call me a glutton for horror movies, :P. I was on my merry way through the Silent Hill fan fiction when I think to myself, "How would Jacob Goodnight from See No Evil last?" I'm really looking forward to writing a Pyramid Head/Goodnight showdown, but of course every good fight has a back story behind it.**

* * *

He wasn't going to die this easily.

His agony filled screams could be heard from across the street as his impaled hand was skewered on the nail of the window, the sinners breathing a sigh of relief as they thought he had been knocked out the window and was bleeding 7 stories below on the dusty ground.

His large hand snatching Christina's wrist proved them wrong.

The man beat him away with the rusty sewage pipe, thinking he fell again.

He latched onto the window siding, like his life depended on it. He was the divine sent to bring punishment onto the foes of God.

The man raised the pipe high, and plunged it into his good eye.

He fell, his screams growing louder as gravity took a hold of him and he smashed through the glass ceiling of the atrium. The pipe caught on a rafter, and he swung for a second before crashing down upon the glass strewn floor, a metal spike piercing his heart.

'No.' he thought drawing his shaky last breath as he heard, no longer being able to feel, the tiny trickle of a mutt relieving itself onto his face.

There, Jacob Goodnight died a stake in his heart, and an eyeful of dog piss.

* * *

Mist.

He awoke to its gentle touch gliding over his cool face, and then he opened his eyes into a gray oblivion.

He could still see despite the damages he had received back at the hotel. He lifted his hand to feel for his left eye, only to find that his trusty chain was still with him even in heaven? Hell? From looking at the mist covered buildings, Jacob couldn't tell if it was either of the final resting places.

From what his mother had read him since he was a little child, he learned that Hell was a place of fire and brimstone. A horrendous place filled with weeping, and gnashing of teeth.

It was empty as the cloudy sky, save for the road he was lying on. He sat up swiftly; an old habit to get to his feet as quickly as possible, as if another sinner was standing by his bedside.

He felt the back of his head, somehow still damaged from that Officer Williams' attempt at self defense which left a crater at the base of his skull.

There was a sign just before the buildings. Mother taught him only to read the bible, and he managed the three words easily.

"Welcome to Silent Hill."

* * *

Somehow, after struggling to get to his feet, he felt none of the recoil from the blows he had taken from the night at the hotel. Sure, his mother was dead and all, but he was strong, he would get over it.

As he walked, the chain wrapped tightly around his torso, he noticed he fit right in with the town; weathered but tall and strong. Jacob had to admit, it looked better than the hotel in which he called his own for four years. He smirked a little, joyful memories of each eye he pulled from the bodies of the weak.

There was a woman walking down the streets. She was older than he, covered only by torn rags and her dark gray hair. He stood motionless, like a deer in headlights, perhaps she wouldn't see him.

"Lambs without a shepherd, shepherd without a flock. It is your sins which hold you here!" she roared at him, a homeless beggar woman.

Had it been nighttime, this woman would have been sent through a window or two, but he is no animal, he can reason. A daylight killing in a strange place would only bring unwanted company.

He kept walking through the empty town void of life.

He saw a familiar sight, a church. Mother never let Jacob go to church, but he saw pictures before, and they alone were intriguing.

The looming church held before it a graveyard. To the 7 foot tall man, he was not afraid. He climbed the steps into the Gothic structure, and pushed open the doors with a mighty shove.

He was greeted by a lady that looked much like Mother used to, but before she was old.

"Hello, who might you be?" she asked, standing on the alter of the church. Yes, she was very much like Mother, she had the same eyes.

"Jacob." He answered softly.

"Are you of the faith?" the lady asked. He nodded once, the lust to kill and retrieve her eyes wasn't even present for she was like him, a true believer.

"Welcome, Jacob, to the house of the Lord."


End file.
